Massachusetts
Massachusetts (MA) is one of the 50 states of the United States of America. On of the two early types of baseball, known as The Massachusetts Game originated in Dedham, Massachusetts. The earliest known mentioning of baseball occurred in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, where a law was made prohibiting the playing of "baseball" within 80 yards of the new town hall. Currently, Massachusetts is home to the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball, as well as multiple minor league teams, including the Cape Cod Baseball League. Massachusetts State Assn: 1884 Independent Boston Reserves, Holyoke, Lawrence, Lynn, Salem, Springfield, Worcester. (515) JJ Teams MLB *Boston Red Sox AAA None AA None A *Lowell Spinners Independent Teams *Bourne Braves (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Brewster Whitecaps (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Brockton Rox (Can-Am League) *Chatham Anglers (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Cotuit Kettleers (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Falmouth Commodores (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Harwich Mariners (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Holyoke Blue Sox (New England Collegiate Baseball League) *Hyannis Mets (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Lowell All-Americans (New England Collegiate Baseball League) *New Bedford Bay Sox (New England Collegiate Baseball League) *North Adams SteepleCats (New England Collegiate Baseball League) *North Shore Navigators (New England Collegiate Baseball League) *Orleans Freebirds (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Pittsfield American Defenders (New England Collegiate Baseball League) *Wareham Gatemen (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Yarmouth-Dennis Red Sox (Cape Cod Baseball League) *Worcester Tornadoes (Can-Am League) College Teams *American Internation College Yellow Jackets *Amherst College Lord Jeffs *Anna Maria College Amcats *Assumption Greyhounds *Atlantic Union College *Babson College Beavers *Becker College Hawks *Bentley University Falcons *Berklee College of Music Cats *Boston College Eagles *Boston University Terriers *Brandeis University Judges *Bridgewater State College Bears *Clark University Cougars *College of the Holy Cross Crusaders *Curry College Colonels *Dean College Bulldogs *Eastern Nazarene College Crusaders *Elms College Blazers *Emerson College Lions *Emmanuel College Saints *Endicott College Gulls *Fisher College Falcons *Fitchburg State College Falcons *Framingham State College Rams *Gordon College Fighting Scots *Harvard University Crimson *Lasell College Lasers *Lesley University Lynx *Massachusetts College of Liberal Arts Trailblazers *Massachusetts Institute of Technology Beavers *Massachusetts Maritime Academy Buccaneers *Merrimack College Warriors *Mount Ida College Mustangs *Newbury College Nighthawks *Nichols College Bison *Northeastern University Huskies *Salem State College Vikings *Simmons College Sharks *Springfield College Pride *Stonehill College Skyhawks *Suffolk University Rams *Tufts University Jumbos *University of Massachusetts Amherst Minutemen *University of Massachusetts Boston Beacons *University of Massachusetts Dartmouth Corsairs *University of Massachusetts Lowell River Hawks *Wentworth Institute of Technology Leopards *Western New England College Golden Bears *Westfield State College Owls *Wheaton College Lyons *Williams College Ephmen *Worcester Polytechnic Institute Engineers *Worcester State College Lancers Defunct/Re-Located Teams *Berkshire Black Bears (Can-Am League) (2002-2003) *Berkshire Dukes (New England Collegiate Baseball League) (2004) *Boston Beaneaters (National Association of Professional Base Ball Players) (1883-1906) *Boston Bees (Major League Baseball) (1936-1940) *Boston Braves (Major League Baseball) (1912-1935, 1941-1952) *Boston Doves (Major League Baseball) (1907-1910) *Boston Rustlers (Major League Baseball) (1911) *Boston Red Caps (National Association of Professional Base Ball Players) (1876-1882) *Boston Red Stockings (National Association of Professional Base Ball Players) (1871-1876) *Central Mass Collegians (New England Collegiate Baseball League) (1995-1999) *Holyoke Giants (New England Collegiate Baseball League) (2004-2007) *Massachusetts Mad Dogs (Can-Am League) (1996-1999) *Mill City All-Americans (New England Collegiate Baseball League) (2000-2006) *Pittsfield Astros (New York-Penn League) (2001) *Pittsfield Dukes (New England Collegiate Baseball League) (2005-2008) *Pittsfield Mets (New York-Penn League) (1989-2000) *Worcester Ruby Legs (National Association of Professional Base Ball Players) (1880-1882) Players From Massachusetts This Section is Under Construction *Kyle Abbot, pitcher *Bob Adams, pitcher *Glenn Adams, outfielder *Harry Agganis, first baseman *Matt Antonelli, second baseman *Jeff Bagwell, all-star second baseman *Mark Bellhorn, second baseman *Jack Chesbro, Hall of Fame pitcher *Billy Conigliaro, outfielder *Tony Conigliaro, all-star outfielder *John Curtis, pitcher *Manny Delcarmen, pitcher *Tom Glavine, all-star pitcher *Keith Landers, pitcher *Mike Paradis, pitcher *Jerry Remy, second baseman *Jeff Reardon, all-star pitcher *Turk Wendell, Pitcher Category:States